Who is Nobody
by Shironotenshi
Summary: Well ^^:: The 8th chapter is not going well... It rather hard to get the pretty scenes stuck in my head onto the screen. I'm going to map this out. I put up the Cloud Aerith Omake I had been working on as a reward for sticking with me. Thankyou
1. Who is Nobody Chapter 1

Disclaimer and such: Right-oh Kingdom Hearts is not my creation. I do not take credit for characters plot and such forth. This is a fan fic nothing more. All events are based off the writers (that's me) perception of events in the final mix. Please be kind, this is my first fan fic. I'm not the best writer, nor will I ever claim to be. If I receive to many flames other than constructive criticism it will discourage be from ever writing fics again. This is just how I work. I'm sure you're all disappointed. (Sarcasm intended)   
  
Description: This is the story of what happens after the events of Kingdom Hearts. It ties up any loose ends that I found in the game. It will remain Valid to me until KH2 comes to prove me wrong. (Which I know it will) So this is dedicated to all you who cant wait until 2005 to find out what happens.   
Rating: PG (In reality I'm probably being to harsh on myself. If you think that the rating needs to be readjusted than tell me so.) Mild Violence   
Romance Scenes: Hugging and maybe a kiss but nothing more. (Wouldn't be one of my stories without it) Safe as safe can be really. It's like Disney on crack. ^-^   
Length: Seven planned chapters. Maybe more. Depends on creativity.   
Right-oh I'll shut up now. On with the fic!   
  


_Who Is Nobody   
By Shironotenshi_

  
  
Chapter 1: Times Collide (Past Present Future, Worlds Apart)   
  
_Worlds end,   
Others begin   
Whoever said history repeats itself was a cruel master of fortune   
  
Another side,   
Another story...   
A deep dive   
  
"Where's Sora?   
We must find him..."   
  
A door of light   
What lies behind the darkness?   
Heartless   
Endless   
Nobody   
  
The 13th Anthem Report   
  
"What is this place?"   
"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"   
"This is the world in its true form."   
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."   
  
"We have come for you, My Liege."   
"You are the source of all Heartless."   
  
"Sora?"   
"Sora... Why?"   
"Your Highness? But why?"   
  
"Who is Nobody you ask? They are the non-existent ones."   
  
"His voice... It's left me."   
"This time... I'll fight."   
  
"What took you so long, Kairi?"   
"Can we do it? Against that?"   
  
"It's not over yet".   
"We'll go together."   
  
"He looks just like you."   
  
"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."   
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."_   
  
Sora stands at the center of four cross roads, a look of distress across his face as he stares at the night sky. Stars start to fall from the sky, a sign that the worlds are once again connected.   
  
_Utter silence   
A fragmented tale   
A world without you   
The eyes will close_   
  
A hooded figure walks out from a large rocks shadow its eyes burning gold, like flames.   
  
_Something so natural_   
  
The four roads shatter into a million pieces then fall away like dust that blows away to reveal a large city. The hooded figure walks into the pouring rain, ripples of water form beneath his feet as the rain hits the pavement. Lightning pierces the night sky, lighting the figure just enough to see platinum strands of hair covering the figures eyes. Thunder shakes the city.   
  
_Riku?_   
  
The hooded figure walks in the rain to the center of the city. As he reaches the center the shadows pull back and bubble from the cracks in the pavement, forming tangible flesh. A pink flamed heart flares beneath the man, causing the shadows to back away and hesitate. The flames subside and the shadows close in on him. The hooded figure draws dual Keyblades from his cloak, and flails about, relentlessly slashing the shadows away into heatless black flames.   
  
A blindfolded shadow watches from the tops of the building, his arms outstretched as if to embrace the sky.   
  
_The memory beyond_   
  
The cloaked figure kicks away the last of the shadows and jumps into the dark facade of one of the buildings.   
  
_Something so simple_   
  
The cloaked figure runs up the side of the building, slashing the shadows away from his path. The shadows continue to advance, raising up from the steel and glass building, only to be beat down by the cloaked figure.   
  
The blindfolded figure mouths soundlessly, nothing but a hushed whisper echoes across the air.   
  
_"Where's Sora?   
We must find him..."_   
  
The hooded figure throws a Keyblade. It spirals though the air slashing through the shadows coming towards him from the opposite direction. The blindfolded figure jumps down from the rooftop, his cloak trailing dramatically behind him as he free falls.   
  
_A creation born of ignorance._   
  
The blindfolded figure catches the flying Keyblade, and lands gracefully in a crouched position on the hard cement. He stands and steps towards the other cloaked figure.   
  
_Behind the darkness…?   
A door to the light._   
  
The two men meet, passing each other. Time seems to pass slowly as they cross paths.   
  
_The secret place   
"His voice... It's left me."   
"This time... I'll fight."_   
  
The blindfolded figure tugs at the knot of his blindfold and pulls it off to reveal his bright green eyes.   
  
_A world between worlds   
A forgotten world   
The gathering   
  
The third enemy   
Nobody.   
"Who is Nobody you ask?   
They are the non-existent ones."   
  
The Kingdom of Hearts   
Endless_   
  
The town shatters like glass as Sora crashes though the pavement of the dark city, he finds himself falling towards the sandy beaches of the Destiny Islands. Kairi and Riku stand on the beach watching in horror as Sora falls towards the ocean.   
  
_The Heartless   
"We have come for you, My Liege."   
"You are the source of all Heartless."_   
  
Kairi reaches towards the falling Sora   
  
_Metamorphosis   
"Sora?"   
"Sora... Why?"   
"Your Highness? But why?"   
  
Change   
The third key   
Behind the darkness..?   
There is a light   
  
End of the world   
"What is this place?"   
"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"   
"This is the world in its true form."   
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."_   
  
Kairi fades into a heavy mist, when the mist fades the city is once again visible. Another hooded figure falls from the rooftops, a fiery pink heart appearing beneath its feet as it falls.   
  
_Paradise_   
  
Four hooded figures gather in the center of the town.   
  
_"We'll go together."_   
  
Another hooded figure spins down from the rooftops. He beams at the others and pulls out the Kingdom Key from his robes. The wind blows his hood off revealing his large round ears.   
  
_"We have come for you, My Liege."   
"You are the source of all Heartless."   
  
Kingdom of Hearts_   
  
Outside the city limits a hooded figure walks to another that is sitting down, with the moon in the horizon. The sitting figure mouths soundlessly.   
  
_"He looks just like you."_   
  
Sora's body is flung across the raging sea. The sky once again rains stars like the night he left. He can see a young woman standing on the nearby beach, her reddish brown hair waving softly in the wind, her face oddly familiar.   
  
_"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."_   
  
Sora hits the shallow water, the air escaping from his lips as he hits the bottom of the shallow cove. Small delicate hands pull him out of the water and drag him onto shore before he blacks out.   
  
_"Kairi?…"_


	2. Who is Nobody Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Once Again   
  
Sora wakes up to find himself in a strange room. The reddish brown haired woman turns around from her perch at her desk.   
  
"Oh good. You're awake. I was starting to think that you would never get up. You must have hit your head pretty hard when you came down. You were out for days."   
  
_"Sora you lazy bum"_   
  
"Yeah. I must have" Sora sits up in the bed and rubs his head. His hands find a small lump on the crown of his head. "Were am I?"   
"That depends on how much detail you want on that. It's a vague question at times. Though judging how you got here you may want to know what world your on." The woman spreads her arms out as a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to the Destiny Islands." The woman presses a hand to Sora's forehead, pulling back the light brown spiked strands falling across his face. "He looks just like you."   
  
_"He looks just like you."_   
  
"Who?"   
The woman waves away the comment with her hand. "Just a friend. But you can't be him. He would be at least 20 by now. Don't worry about it kiddo."   
Sora tugs nervously at the laces that ran halfway up his shirt, his face a mask of worry and pain. He turns his eyes away from the woman. "It must have been painful for you. How long has he been gone?"   
The woman laughs and pats Sora on the head, pressing a few of his spikes down flat against his head. "Your pretty smart for a little kid. If you must know… it's been six years since we've seen each other. I sometimes imagine him running up to me and holding be tightly. He's kiss me lightly and tell me 'I'll never leave you again.'" She smiles sweetly and playfully pushes Sora's head down with her index finger. "You need some more sleep. It's almost night and I'm probably boring you with the ramblings of an old maid." She pulls the covers up to his chin and tucks him in, then pulls a wicker chair up to the bed.   
"What was his name?"   
The girl looks mildly surprised at the question, but smiles and leans over the bed to kiss him on the forehead. "His name… Is Sora."   
  
_"Where's Sora?   
We must find him..."_   
  
Sora wakes up to find the woman asleep at his bedside, her head resting lightly on the edge of the bed. He quietly slips out of the bed and places a star shaped key chain in her open palm. He carefully draws back her soft brown hair and kisses her softly on the cheek then quietly sneaks out the door.   
  
_"Kairi"_   
  
Sora kicks up small puffs of dirt as he runs down the long stretch of beach towards the dock. The night wind picks up blowing him slightly off balance. The Keyblade appears in his hands in a soft glimmer of light, he lifts it to the sky and closes his eyes. The wind picks up as a beam of light extends from the blade, resting on an unknown star.   
"Sora!… Sora wait. You are Sora right? Only Sora would have my good luck charm." Kairi runs down the beach waving her hands over her head. "Sora? Where are you going? Are you leavening me again?" As she draws closer to the boy he can see tears streaming down her face. "Were you going to leave without telling me that you were alive?"   
"Kairi…" Sora drops the blade, as it falls it breaks apart into a million glimmering fragments.   
  
_"He looks just like you."_   
  
"I didn't want to see you cry when I left. I guess that's inevitable now." Sora hangs his head, avoiding Kairi's eyes.   
  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."   
  
Kairi pulls Sora into a tight hug. "Why?… Why do you even have to leave? Sora…Why?"   
  
_"Sora?"   
"Sora... Why?"   
"Your Highness? But why?"_   
  
Hours seem to pass like minutes, as they stare at each other silently. Sora sits on the edge of the dock, looking out into the ocean. The sun begins to raise before Sora breaks the silence. "When I sealed the Kingdom of Hearts I had also sealed Riku and the king in there, along with what had to be millions of heartless. Lately there has been an outbreak of heartless near where the end of the worlds used to be. The worlds are once again connected and new warp holes have opened all over the place. I'm afraid that we may have missed a world, and not just any world, but a world that holds the door to the darkness. Right now I'm looking for this world. Where there is light there is always a shadow, where there is darkness it must always carry a glimmer of light. "   
  
_"What is this place?"   
"Is this the answer you've been looking for?"   
"This is the world in its true form."   
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."   
  
A world between worlds   
A forgotten world   
The gathering_   
  
Kairi joins Sora on the end of the dock. "There's still one thing I don't get… Why do you look so young? You didn't seem to age a day. If any thing you look like you've gotten younger."   
"That's a tough one to explain." Sora smiles wildly, his cheeks burning from embarrassment. "It's sort of a side effect of warping without a gummi ship. Your atoms decelerate in the warp field causing you to gradually get younger. I've obviously been traveling a lot, but now its seemed to stop." He pauses a moment. "At least I hope it has." He laughs nervously. "Wouldn't that be a sight? Baby Sora trying to hold up the Keyblade which is ten times taller than him." Sora laughs, amused.   
"Well at least your alive." She lays her head on his lap, which causes Sora to blush slightly. "It's been a long time Sora. I missed you a lot. Promise me you'll never leave me."   
"I can't promise that." Sora pulls back a few strands of Kairi's hair and pulls it behind her ear. "I need to go soon. I can't stay, and I don't want to put you in any danger. Please understand this. I do love you and now that Riku is dead he trusts me to protect you. What I have to do is very important. Unless I do this history will repeat itself."   
"At least stay with me for a little while there's something I want to show you."   
Sora's face softens to a sweet smile. "I can at least do that."   
  
_You've grown so much… My Sora._


	3. Who is Nobody Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hear My Voice   
  
_Open your heart. Let go of the darkness. Banish it, cleanse your soul._   
  
"Wha…? Riku stares up at the sky as the words echo in his head. "Who is that? What do you want?"   
  
_Don't fear. Your heart is clear; I can speak to you now. A heart without a body, cleansed after Ansem's demise, the other side of the door, the lands where lights and dark co exist. You are here, along with many other hearts that will help you on your journey, the antithesis of the heartless. The door will open soon. I will give you a power, if you will help me._   
  
"But how can I help?" Riku leans up against a large rock, his eyes wander to the wide ocean that fills his view. "I'm not exactly the best person to be helping anybody."   
  
_Lend me your strength and I will give you the power to fight, all I ask is that you give me a form, this time I will fight._   
  
_"His voice... It's left me."   
"This time... I'll fight."_   
  
"Give you a form…? So you can fight…? But how?"   
  
_Bind yourself to me. Open your heart to me and I shall protect you. I will give you power to protect your friends._   
  
"Open... My heart?" A streak of light falls from the endless blue sky and falls upon Riku, strange warmth overcomes his body as a black-cloaked boy wraps his arms around him, he whispers soundlessly in Riku's ear.   
  
_Your heart is strong. This is the first time I could speak to you. Your heart was so overcome by darkness my weak light could not pass through. But now… _   
  
The cloaked figure drifts away from Riku, as he does two Keyblades form in his hands.   
  
_You can wield the Keyblade as its true master. We'll need them on this side also._   
  
The cloaked figure tosses the Keyblades to Riku, as soon as they touch his hands a great light over powers him, blinding him for a few moments. Riku opens his eyes to find himself in the same black cloak as the clocked figure. The cloaked figure pulls back his hood to reveal the mirror image of Riku; only a black blindfold hides his eyes.   
  
_Shroud your self in darkness so they wont recognize your light. Keep hidden until the others join you. The door will open soon. You will once again fight._   
  
The cloaked figure begins to fade into the deep blue sky that surrounds them.   
  
"Wait what is your name!? What can I call you!?" Riku reaches out for the hooded figure with outstretched hands.   
  
_Jinei_   
  
Riku turns around to find himself in a dark forbidding city. The buildings reach up to the sky in a mass of twisted metal and glass. Riku stands in awe at the sheer height and numbers of these buildings.   
  
_The door will open soon. Don't worry… I will always protect you. Be wary._


	4. Who is Nobody Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost Boys (Home Once Again)   
  
"So where's Donald and Goofy?"   
  
"Huh? Oh them! They went to stock up at Hallow Bastion. They should be here any day now." Sora rests his hands lazily behind his head as he pads down the beach. "I'd usually travel with them but they needed me to break down the remains of the world walls." Sora grins widely at Kairi. "Soo! They're all here huh?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"After the worlds were restored they all came back right? Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, I mean. They all came back am I right, and the secret place as well?"   
  
"All back!" Kairi smiles and grabs Sora's hand. "Come on, I'll show you!" Kairi runs back to the waterfall and crouches into the small space in between the cracks in the rock. She brushes aside the mossy plants and holds them up for Sora to pass through. The two walk down the short pathway until they reach a small cavern. "Just as you left it." Sora gazes around the room taking in the sight. His eyes rest on the picture of him and Kairi that they had carved into the rocks when they were children.   
  
"Hey!" He points to the picture that is now altered to show Kairi giving Sora a Poupu fruit, and smiles. "This is different." Kairi blushes at the comment. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I…" A loud crash interrupts Kairi, the two run from the small cave to see the gummi ship buried in the sand.   
  
"Looks like they're here." Sora grins his goofy smile. "Hey Donald, Goofy! You made it. Welcome to my home world." Donald and Goofy leap from the gummi ship, Goofy waves and chuckles. "Hi there Sora. Good day to you Kairi." Donald taps his foot impatiently while the others talk.   
  
"Ah come on Donald you knew I couldn't resist visiting my old Friends again. It was a rough ride here, and you know I could use the rest." Sora rests his arms on his knees to keep his balance while he crouches down to see the duck. He looks at Donald pleadingly.   
  
"Alright." The duck squawks. "You can stay. But not for to long." Sora stands quickly. "Great! Lets go visit my mom. She's probably worried sick. " Sora runs to the dock and brings one of the boats out into the water. "Hop on in you guys." Kairi brings her boat out next to Sora's, Donald hops in hers, Goofy in Sora's. The four paddle out joking and laughing the whole way to the large island. Sora ties his boat to the dock and continues into the city, the others following close behind. He keeps on walking until he reaches a house with two faces crafted out of clay hanging next to the door, one of Sora and another of a woman with short light brown hair that is curled out. Sora opens the door and invites the others in. "Mom! Mom... I'm home." Sora is greeted with the pounding of feet and a woman appearing magically around his neck.   
  
"Sora!" The woman kisses him on the cheek and takes his head into her arms. "Your home. I never thought this day would come. You haven't changed a bit. Your still my little Sora."   
  
"Umm… Hi Mom. Nice to see you to." The woman sweeps Sora and the others into a small living room and motions for them to sit. She leaves the room and returns a few minutes latter with five porcelain cups and a steaming pot of tea. She pours them each a glass and passes them out to each of the guests before setting down with a glass herself. Sora blows the steam from off the top of his glass and takes a slip.   
  
"Thank you mom."   
  
"I missed you my little baby. You just disappeared on night and then these weird monsters appear and attacked the place, then next thing I know I wake up and your gone. I thought you were eaten by those ant thingies until Kairi told me what happened. I thought you would never return."   
  
Sora gives an apologetic look and hugs his now crying mother. "Oh mom." 


	5. Who is Nobody Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Died to Fight Again   
  
"They're closing in!" Riku and Jinei hop across the building tops of a dark city, avoiding the heartless that seem to melt out of the rooftops. "Are you sure the mouse is coming?"   
"He said he'd meet us in this city, he wanted to seal the sister key hole to his palace before he met us here. He might have found some trouble on the way here."   
"Looks like we ran into some trouble here also." Riku jumps from the building and lands in a tuck roll position. Riku steps into the rain to the center of the dark city. As he reaches the center the shadows pull back and bubble from the cracks in the pavement, forming tangible flesh. A pink flamed heart flares beneath the Riku, causing the shadows to back away and hesitate. The flames subside and the shadows close in on him. Riku draws his dual Keyblades from his cloak, and flails about, relentlessly slashing the shadows away into heatless black flames.   
  
Jinei watches from the tops of the building, his arms outstretched as if to embrace the sky, as he waits for Riku's signal.   
  
Riku kicks away the last of the shadows and jumps into the dark facade of one of the buildings, attempting to catch his breath before another wave attacks. He pulls back his hood to let the cold air cool his face. Heartless start rising from the pavement, their eyes glowing with rage and pure hatred for his heart. Riku runs up the side of the building, slashing the shadows away from his path. The shadows continue to advance, rising up from the steel and glass building, only to be beat down by the enraged boy.   
  
Jinei mouths soundlessly, nothing but a hushed whisper echoes across the air.   
  
_ "Where's Sora?   
We must find him..."   
"His voice... It's left me."_   
  
Riku tosses up a Keyblade. It spirals though the air slashing through the shadows coming towards him from the opposite direction. "Jinei! Catch!"   
Jieni jumps down from the rooftop, his cloak trailing dramatically behind him as he free falls. He catches the flying Keyblade, and lands gracefully in a crouched position on the hard cement. Jieni stands and steps towards Riku.   
  
The two meet, passing each other. Time seems to pass slowly as they cross paths.   
  
Jinei tugs at the knot of his blindfold and pulls it off to reveal his bright green eyes. He cartwheels out of the way of an attacking heartless, and whips around the Keyblade, taking out three or four heartless.   
A ring of heatless surround Riku, drawing closer with every passing second. Riku's face contorts into a twisted mask of fear.   
"Riku!!!!" A ball of crimson red flames forms in Jinei's hands, it shoots forward tearing apart any heartless in the way, while he runs towards the distressed Riku.   
Riku hurls himself backwards through the air, flipping over the ring of heartless and slashing them into pieces.   
Another hooded figure spins down from the rooftops. He beams at the others and pulls out the Kingdom Key from his robes. The wind blows his hood off revealing his large round ears. "Hiya fellas!"   
"Not a good time mouse." Riku slashes at another batch of heartless sending them careening into a wall, the heartless disappear in heatless flames. "We could use a little help here."   
The mouse replies by jumping into the center of this madhouse brawl and sending another group of heartless back from whence they came. The three together make quick work of the remaining heartless. Riku's Keyblade disappears in a wave of heatless purple flames. Riku looks down at the mouse, a stern but gentle look across his face. "Your late." 


	6. Who is Nobody Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Door to the Light   
  
Sora stares out at the sunset from the beach peer, his oversized brown boots hanging over the now red and gold ocean. He sighs deeply as he remembers his mother's final words to him before she let him go.   
  
_ Be safe. Come back to me alive okay Sora?   
  
_ He had wished with all his heart that he could honestly answer her and tell her that he would be all right, but he knew he couldn't. The darkness surrounding his heart closed in threatening to swallow him whole. He could see it close in like an angel of death, ready to grace him with its kiss. The only thing holding it back now is…   
Two long thin arms wrap themselves around Sora's neck. Without much thought to whom it was Sora places his hand over one of the thin arms. He knew this feeling… He closes his eyes and leans his head against Kairi's cheek. The darkness retreats from his heart leaving him with only his thoughts and Kairi.   
  
_ Light, warmth eternal   
  
_ Sora's eyes snap open; in his mind he could see the end… A strong gust of wind rips through the waves, drawing them upwards into a swirling torrent. Lightning streaks the now dark sky, the door was opening and this place was no longer needed. Sora stands, a transparent shield flickering to life.   
"Kairi… stay behind me." He holds out his arm to stop any thoughts of her moving. Sora stand silently knowing full well that there was nothing he could do to stop the destruction. He was trapped; he himself could leave but Kairi… He shakes his head solemnly.   
  
_ Another side,   
Another story...   
A deep dive   
  
A door of light   
What lies behind the darkness?   
Heartless   
Endless   
Nobody   
  
"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."   
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."   
  
_ Sora kneels next to the frightened Kairi and wraps his small arms around her. The dark water rises slowly around them, the torrent pressing closer.   
"Don't be afraid Kairi… I will always be with you…" A bright light escapes from the secret place blinding Sora and Kairi; the door was now open. Sora's shield evaporates and the two soundlessly accept their death. 


	7. Who is Nobody Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Another Side   
  
The wall of water washes over the two hurling them into the small opening of their childhood hangout. The two had long since run out of air, any chances of them surviving was eradicated as soon as the wave hit them full force, crushing their lungs. Even though their spirits were long since gone Kairi's body still lay to rest, held by Sora's loving arms. The waters recede leaving the two bodies to rest in the center of the cavern.   
  
_Your voice... It's left me.   
Sora?   
Where did you go?   
Is your heart that discouraged,   
that you can no longer hear my voice?_   
  
Sora wakes up to find himself floating in a pitch-black room, Kairi still in his arms. He lifts his head slightly, halfway expecting to see someone staring back at him, but all he sees is an endless sea of black. "I'm here… I can hear you." Sora pulls the unconscious Kairi closer to his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder. _"Where am I?"   
  
The other side. The place were the heart is sent. I've been calling you… Where did you go?_   
  
Sora hangs his head solemnly muttering to himself. _"I didn't wish to answer."   
  
I will guide you to the other side. There are many who wish to see you._   
  
Thin black threads sprout from Sora's back, twisting and winding into a pair of black satin-like wings. The wings wrap around Sora and Kairi as they are flung across the now starry sky. The sea rages beneath them, tossing up angry waves. Sora's wings unfurl once again, keeping them aloft enough to reach the shore without falling into the churning sea.   
  
Sora lands softly with Kairi still in his arms, hovering inches over the sand, before falling in a heap on the beach. There they lay, exhausted, and broken.   
  


* * * * * * * * 

  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Wake up! I know your dead but you don't have to sleep like it! Yeesh man wake up!" Riku leads over a heap of black cloth, his hood drawn up about his pale face. He prods the heap once more with the edge of his Keyblade. "What lazy bums. They die and then think that they get some sort of eternal rest. Pretty silly huh Jinei?"   
  
_ "Sora you lazy bum"_   
  
Riku lightly touches the satin like cloth; it withers away into dust leaving two cloaked figures lying on the sandy beach. Riku looks to Jinei with a mixture of confusion and amusement as he prods the nearest person. The person stirs, moaning as the figure pulls itself to a sitting position. Ow!… Where am I?" The figure pulls off its hood to get a closer look at the people standing in front of him. He stares at the hooded figures, only to see shadows before him. Riku roughly grabs the boys face, deforming the boys face. He pulls off his hood to get a closer look. "You look just like him."   
  
_ "He looks just like you."   
  
"Everything is coming back to me, the true..."   
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all."_   
  
"Riku?…" The boy looks at Riku in wonder; his face is so familiar to him. " Yes, you have to be!… Oh wait! Where's Kairi!? Kairi!?" The boy feels around until he finds Kairi's hand.   
"Sora?…" Riku stares into the boy's eyes. "It is you! And Kairi too?" Riku jumps up and offers his hand to Sora. Sora happily obliges and takes Riku's hand. "I'll explain things after we get you out of here. We have a lot of catching up to do, but unfortunately it will have to wait a while. There are to many heartless in this area." Riku briefly looks at Kairi then to Jinei who moves in silently to sweep the girl away into his arms.   
"Come on." Riku leads the small group into a small cavern not to far from where they were standing. The king raises a finger to the air, tracing a burning pink heart in the air. The heart burns brightly for a moment before fizzling out to nothing. He turns, obviously satisfied with his work, and follows the rest into the deep cavern.   
  


Chapter 7 Omake Theater

  
  
Chibi Shironotenshi sits with her hands folded politely across her lap, her shimmering white wings falling like sheets across the light lavender background.   
"I am truly sorry for the delay on this chapter…" (Trying to sound angelic) "What with my busy high school life and all, it is very difficult to find time to write. It being my Senior year makes it even more difficult." (No... You've been working on your Lagoon Engine scanlations...^-^# "Now since this is a omake there needs to be some sort of humor aspect. Lets see…" (-_-:: Thinking real hard)   
Chibi Vash floats around on small white gossamer wings, flashing the peace sign. "Peace and love!!!" (Shironotenshi is still thinking hard on her little cloud @_@;; )   
"Aaaah! I give up!!!" 


	8. Hearken to the White Angel A Cloud Aerit...

Cloud omake… Hearken to the white Angel   
  
_I know where to find her   
She's in the Promised Land.   
Lets go see her._   
  
Cloud sits on the steps of coliseum, his wing unfurled, trailing black feathers across the sand. " Said I'd find her no matter what… and now I'm helpless… stuck in a never ending sea of darkness…" He angrily digs the tip of his sword into the dirt. "I wish I had never made that deal with Sephiroth."   
  
_Come into the darkness with me,   
I can give you the power to find her   
I can take you to the Promised Land   
…if you will serve me…_   
  
Sora stands behind the one winged man, his Keyblade slung over his left shoulder. The slightly smug look on his face suggested that he had just won a big match. "Hey Cloud… What ya doing?"   
Cloud looks up at the smiling boy, his eyes still deep in thought. "Just thinking…"   
Sora hunches over, letting his elbows rest on the top of his knees. "That doesn't seem like you. You seem like the type of person who thinks better on his feet. You should enter the platinum round. That guys a real challenge." Sora stands quickly and wanders over to the world exit along with Donald and Goofy. Before leaving Sora turns to Cloud flashing a peace sign and disappears through the door.   
"The kid's right." Cloud shakes his head solemnly. "This isn't like me"   
  
_Come_   
  
Cloud opens the door to the coliseum, greeting Phil with his usual fierce glare. "The kid said the platinum round is more my style." Phil reluctantly backs away to let Cloud pass.   
  
Cloud, enters the Coliseum Arena, a dark wind blows across his blonde spikes, he feels that something from the Darkness is coming. He stops in the center of the stadium, his eyes shifting from side to side, to spot the source. A feather drops lightly on the ground. Footsteps echo against the stone walls. Could turns to see Sephiroth approaching with a wicked little smile across his face. They face each other, sizing each other for the inevitable battle.   
  
"So we finally meet again… Sephiroth…"   
"I was searching for you"   
"Although my existence is limited, I can still feel you in the depths of my own nightmare... The darkness that existed in front of my own eyes"   
Sephiroth extends his hand, his platinum hair swaying softly in the light breeze. "I was the one who invited you to the darkness. Taking away all the Light, you realized that there is no path of yours but darkness that awaits for you"   
  
Cloud and Sephiroth draw their swords. They were poise themselves for battle, the earth shakes, the atmosphere weighs heavy on the two fighters as they circle each other.   
  
The two charge forward, Metal against metal clashed and rings though the now darkened sky. They move back and charge forward once again. Cloud turns his body, shifting his height to block Sephiroth's attack. Attack after attack, blow after blow, each were deflected with great skill and strength. Cloud flies forward, his sword poised to kill. He skids to a stop as Sephiroth teleports out of harms way and into the air. Cloud looks up charges towards Sephiroth. Their swords clash, glinting in the fading light. A flash pf light fills the air, both fighters look to the sky. The sky shimmers with little flecks of stars, each going back to their original place. The coliseum glows and unnatural gold. The two fighters stand facing each other, both watching the other dissolve and disappear into the sky.   
  
"It's the re-birth." Sephiroth grins widely, sheathing his sword. "We may not get to finish this fight… but at least I get the satisfaction of knowing I won't be alone in hell."   
Cloud sheaths his sword and watches the last of Sephiroth disappear. He stands there utterly alone in the world now, a soft echo streams from his lips just as the rest of him disappears.   
  
_Aerith…_   
  
And then the world turns black.   
  
_Come   
  
Your not suited for the darkness   
  
Hearken to my voice   
  
Come_   
  
Cloud looks up from the center of a pitch-black room. From his position on the ground he can see a pale white spec of light against the endless sea of black.   
  
_Cloud…   
Can you see it?_   
  
"Yes…"   
  
_…That light…   
It's yours   
Grasp it… Take it_   
  
Cloud reaches up with his clawed hand, surprised to find a hand reaching out for him. He grasps the hand, squinting his eyes from her bright aura. The girl smiles faintly, her words echoing endlessly in his mind.   
  
_The Promised Land…   
All you must do is wish for it with your whole being_   
  
She kisses him lightly on the cheek, folding her satin-like white wings about him.   
  
"I do…"   
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Cid sits hunched over the semi conscious Cloud, an unlit cigarette handing loosely from his lips. "It seems the prodigal son has returned."   
Cloud shifts uncomfortably on the front stairs of Hollow Bastion, letting his eyes adjust to the new light. He sits up, grasping his head.   
"Ya look like ya've been through hell. Lets get ya inside." Cid offers his hand to Cloud. Cloud scowls at the sentiment but takes his hand anyways. Cid pulls this arm around his neck to help support Cloud's staggering steps. "Lets take you to the library… I'm sure the girls'll know how to take care of ya." Cid drags the man through the halls of Hollow Bastion, when they reach the Library doors Cid releases his arm to open the door. "Ladies… I have someone here who needs some help." He gestures towards Cloud who is having troubles standing up.   
Aerith looks up from her book and turns with a smile. "Bring him…" Aerith's eyes widen in surprise as Cloud brushes past Cid and stops in front of her.   
"Aerith?… I made it back to you. I never thought I would. I had been trapped in the darkness so long; I had almost forgotten why I was here. But you… You saved me. You called to me just as the darkness swallowed me whole." Cloud wraps his arms around Aerith's shoulders, pulling her close to his chest. " I want to…" Aerith puts a finger to Cloud's lips silencing him mid sentence.   
"Save your strength. We'll talk later. Lets get you to bed."   
Cloud wakes up to find Aerith folding his newly washed worn and tattered scarf across the nearby nightstand. In his dreamy haze he could see the outline of silvery white wings. He sits up, rubbing the rest of sleep from his eyes. "You never let me finish back there."   
Aerith turns a smile to the blonde man. "Oh?"   
"I just wanted to say… Thanks…"   
Aerith walks to Cloud, placing a hand on each of his cheeks. "I never gave up on you… I only wish I had found you before you had to suffer so much." Her face tilts slightly as her lips press against his.   
_I will find her… in the Promised Land… I don't care what it takes…I love her._


	9. Who is Nobody Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Abandoned   
  
"Gawrsh Miss. We sure appreciate the hospitality but we should probably get back to the ship." Goofy grips the door handle tightly as Donald wanders out still downing a piece of chocolate cake. "Chip and Dale get reeeal upset if we come in to…"   
"Look!" Donald points a feathered finger at the children's island. Clouds raised in pillars like black smoke, quickly covering the once blue sky. "A storm!" Donald and Goofy run out past the small trees that occupied the yard to see a swirling vortex of wind and water. A bright light rises as a beckon, and then it was all over. The tides shifted back and the skies once again became clear.   
"Wait! Wasn't Sora heading that way?" Sora's mom shrieks. She blows past Donald and Goofy leaving them dumbstruck.   
"Hold on!" Goofy shouts as they chase after the apprehensive mother. Sora's mother continues down the cobblestone path until she reaches the boat harbor. Quickly she unties the rope to a white speedboat dubbed the Speedy Onion. With one yank on the starter cord the engine revs to life.   
"Get on!" She beckons to the other two. "We've got to hurry!"   
The two hop on the boat and speed off to the island. The boat skids atop the surface of the glassy water, skipping lightly above the short peaks and falls of the ocean. The boat brushes against the sandy shore as the distressed woman cuts the engine and dashes up the shore. "Sora! Sora!…" Goofy and Donald trail behind their usually happy faces now contorted in a mixture of terror and worry. "Sora where are you?" Sora's mother dashes across the sand franticly searching for her son. Donald pulls back the drenched ferns that covered the entrance to the secret place. He waddles down the passage and lets out a frightened squawk.   
"Come here!!" The two run to join Donald, who is staring in dismay at what we has found. The three stare solemnly at the empty shells of Sora and Kairi, still clutching each other protectively. "They didn't make it though the storm."   
"He has abandoned me…" Sora's mother collapses to the ground, crying in a mix of both anger and sorrow. "He left me again."   
  
_Be safe. Come back to me alive okay Sora?   
Be safe…_   
  
The grieving mother pulls her son into her arms, clutching him to her chest. Tears stream steadily down her cheeks, falling gently on Sora's face. It looked as if his empty shell was grieving for his mother too. Shadows dance across the room like a flickering flame in the darkness. Goofy and Donald bow their heads, shaking them lightly. No one dared speak to comfort her.   
The shadows shifted, pulling from the ground, forming eyes and legs. Their eyes burned eerily in the darkness as their ant-like bodies twisted and contorted in a bizarre dance.   
"The Heartless!" Donald squawked. He raises his wand to attack, but is cut short by Sora's mother.   
"So you're the ones who took my baby away from me again…" She raises her fists and knocks down the nearest shadow. You will DIE!"   
  
("Hell hath no furry like a woman's scorn." Always remember this boys.)   
(Authors Note- I almost have 10 reviews. I already have way more reviews than I ever imagined I would, but 10 is the big one. So as soon as I accumulate ten reviews I'll be holding a big bash to celebrate the occasion. What this means for me is a chance to plan our upcoming webcomic with my friends. So what do you get out of this? Well as a thank you for all your support I'll be sending out the first of the character sketches, and small tidbits of the story. Some of you may find this a rather annoying waste of space in your inbox, that's all right you can just delete it. (It will be entitled "10th review celebration" for those of you who don't want to bother.) But for the rest of you I hope you enjoy the celebration. BYOCake!) 


End file.
